demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmin Martinez/History
Jasmin grew up in Mexico along with her father, step-mother, and step-brother. Her life story wasn't all that tragic. Her father moved his family to the US, to live a better life. There Jasmin had a great education, but she wasn't very good in making friends. Especially with her step-brother, who hated her guts. He usually made fun of her, and bullied her at school along with his friends. That was one of the reason's she couldn't make any friends, or even socialize with someone who didn't think she was a loser. Her step-mother wasn't evil, more like the opposite. She was a very nice woman, who tried her best to make Jasmin at home. But sometimes she tried too hard, as if she was just doing it out of pity. The woman always looked at Jasmin with sad eyes as if she was just a curse, even though she didn't express if. Jasmin knew the truth. Around all the negative emotions, Jasmin usually had a bad aura everywhere she went. She had the worst luck out of everyone, usually being clumsy, and forgetting things easily, or even being at the wrong places at the wrong times. After years of living with her over-working father, a step-mother who pitied her, and a step-brother who hated her, she grew tired, and unluckier every single day. But the real deal, was when her dad, and step-mother left for a small vacation, assuming leaving their children together was a good idea. Jasmin tried as hard to ignore her evil step-brother, until he crossed the line. As she was washing the dishes the day her dad was going to arrive, Peter approached quietly to where she didn't even hear him. Without knowing, he turned her around and attempted to touch her, unfortunately succeeding. Jasmin, stood in shock for a second, before slapping him and threatening him on telling her dad. Peter laughed knowing their parents wouldn't believe her. She finally snapped, as all the anger came through her and she threw insulting words to him. Little did she know, how much bad luck she was unleashing. That day Peter got hit by a drunk driver and ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks. By then, Jasmin knew it had something to do with her. She knew she wasn't human. It was the day she heard her dad talking to her step-mother about demigods, and gods. All the realization hit her, and she decided to leave. She packed her stuff that night, and escaped through the back window. Untrained, and inexperienced, Jasmin took her time training by herself, knowing the challenges she was about to face. She learned to control her powers on the way to Camp Half-Blood, where her suffers would soon end. She then found out her step-mother had gotten pregnant, and given birth to a baby girl by the name of Lisa. Even though, her father and step-mother searched for her, they were unsuccessful. To this day, Jasmin avoided the missing posters of herself in various locations around the country. Category:History